Distancia
by himart
Summary: Debía de aceptar que la distancia era la mayor razón de su temor... Porque la distancia era lo único que los separaba, el miedo a dirigirle una palabra. Primer intento de angel pair(N. Italy x England)


**Disclaimer: **_Hetalia no me pertenece, la historia es mía y solo uso los personajes por entretenerme._

_3_

**Distancia**

Quizás la mayor razón por la cual prefería no acercarse era el miedo, el no saber qué pasaría si le dirigía la palabra o si ocurría algún contacto entre ellos dos. Las pocas veces que se habían encontrado el inglés se había comportado hostilmente con él, por lo que su carácter era de temer: a veces sarcástico, a veces cruel, a veces engreído, a veces indiferente, pero siempre daba miedo. Si había algo que había aprendido durante todo ese tiempo era que Inglaterra era sinónimo de peligro… Era peligroso acercarse, era peligroso hablarle, era peligroso capturarlo, era peligroso ser capturado por él, era peligroso probar su comida, era peligroso hacerle caso e incluso era peligroso el simple hecho de pensar en él, así que no comprendía por qué dedicaba un tiempo exclusivamente para comprender su pánico hacia el británico.

Constantemente veía que los otros se le acercaban naturalmente y le dedicaban un saludo cortés y no eran fulminados por la mirada verdosa del inglés, al contrario, salían vivos, sin embargo, para él, el solo hecho de pensar decirle "hola" hacía que su corazón latiera mil veces por segundo, que su vida se le pasara por su cabeza en un minuto y que su testamento debía estar listo para sus herederos… el hablarle era uno de los mayores retos que tenía en vida. Eso ya no era miedo… ¡Era una fobia! Tenía fobia por Arthur Kirkland, por Inglaterra ¿Pero podía existir en el mundo alguien más con tal pánico? No sabía cómo denominar su temor, tal vez inglaterrafobia o arthurfobia, hasta que recordó cierta palabrita en su búsqueda por internet "anglofobia: miedo a Inglaterra y a las cosas relacionadas con él"; al parecer no era el único en el mundo que debía tenerle miedo, el inglés debió de haber causado pánico en otros antes; por lo menos le calmaba el saber que existían muchas otras personas que compartían su fobia y que sin duda eso convertía a Inglaterra en un ser fácilmente temible.

Dejando atrás los pensamientos recordó que las fobias eran curables enfrentándolas, pero como ya lo había dicho antes eso era imposible. Ya que… no importaba si nunca sería capaz de acercársele, tampoco era algo vital, podía seguir pidiendo que intercedan por él cada vez que tuviese que comunicarle algo, después de todo jamás habían sido amigos, nunca se habían invitado a comer o beber algo y sobre todo en la actualidad solo se habían visto en conferencias mundiales y eso si es que llegaba temprano, por ende no tendría por qué afectarle el no poder hablarle, era feliz con su vida, no era que pensara que si le decía algo iba a cambiar su vida, para nada, simplemente trataba de ver cuál sería la diferencia, trataba de hallar cuál sería el cambio; una palabra no significaba que serían amigos de la noche a la mañana, no… claro que no.

-eh disculpe- el ítalo sintió un leve golpecito en su hombro, al parecer alguien lo llamaba

-sí- le dijo al voltear mostrando una amplia sonrisa para luego quedar en shock al hallarse frente a frente con la figura que más temía en vida, con aquellos ojos verdes tan intensos. Era el momento que más odiosamente había y no había esperado; si le dirigía la palabra ¿Qué iba a pasar? Tenía miedo, se estaba enfrentando a su mayor temor y había sido todo tan repentino.

-¿Puedo pasar?- le escuchó decir al británico y al instante se hizo a un lado

Vio como este se alejaba sin voltear y todo acabó. No había muerto y creía sentirse completo ¿Cómo es que llegó a encontrarse con el inglés?

-Italia ¿Podrías apartarte de en medio del pasillo? La gente está pasando-le dijo el alemán a la distancia

Todo tenía tanto sentido ahora, había estado pensando todo este tiempo en medio del pasillo, incluso ya se le hacía tarde para la reunión mundial, y sin querer hizo contacto con quien no quería hacerlo, vaya… no fue tan malo, esperaba algo peor, como rayos laser, o un ambiente oscuro, o hasta vislumbrar un aura negra rodeándole, pero no. Fue ahí donde se dio cuenta que la guerra ya había acabado hace mucho y que las diferencias que existieron alguna vez ahora eran insulsas, que la distancia existente entre ellos dos era en vano, que ella había sido la culpable de su temor y que a partir de ahora esa distancia era algo que debía ser eliminada.

¿Quién dijo que con una palabra no se podía iniciar una amistad?

Una palabra era más que suficiente…

_Bueno hace mucho que no publico nada y entonces se me ocurrió esto al recordar una página de fobias que leía en un instante de aburrimiento y me puse a pensar si tal vez Italia tendría esta fobia, la verdad es que evite pensarlo pero al final lo hice._

_El final quedó tal y como yo lo esperaba._


End file.
